beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nixine Rapturia
"Where are all the bargain deals? The sales? Anything at all?" - Nixine, upon discovering the Barrigon Central Mall has been completely deserted. Appearance Nixine wears a business suit with a white undershirt and a dark-grey vest underneath it. She has lavender hair and wears a Purple Valkyrie above her head, which implies that she had recently had her hair dyed two months ago. She also has the "Disbelief" expression. Her left eye seems to be partly covered by one of her hair bangs (the one on Nixine's left eye). Personality/General Information Nixine happens to be a follower of fashion trends, checking out on clothing items that appeal to her or are very interesting in a sort of way. She happens to shop at about two to four times a week, depending on what kind of trend suits her taste. If Nixine happens to find a good fashion trend, she will definitely set a schedule to look at it. She always acts out of place and become quite talkative around other people, to the point where people tell her to quiet down as she can disrupt anyone from doing their thing, really. She has a tendency to act whiny when things get really nasty, like when she gets blamed for something she did (or didn't) do. In the Indarian Legion, Nixine can be a responsible lady. She leads a border patrol on the Indarian Legion HQ (at Halek's house) where she often checks each perimeter to make sure no one sneaks in. As well as being a core member, Nixine treats her allies well with ease. She is good with her job as Border Patrol Manager, but despite this she still checks out the latest fashion trends whenever she has free time. She would convince the core members to go shopping with her for some time but they would just say 'no', since it's too risky to even go out into the main city. Moveset Character Moveset = *The suits that Nixine throws will look like the original DB Team Dimension Suit but with the front of the shirt only seen. = LMB Effects/Damage Table Chances: Strom, Helios, Flux, Narukami, Stratus and Haze suits - 10% each (total of 60%) Aether Suit - 25% chance Isotope Suit - 15% chance Weapons Table NOTE: There is a rare chance that a ranged/powerful weapon will be given to clones. The chances to get Rare Weapons is 10% (for levels 25-99). The chances for Rare Weapons are set to 13%, 2% for "Very Rare" Weapons, and 85% chance for other weapons upon reaching level 100. Upgrades Level 25: Nixine's maximum clone count increased to 5. Level 50: Nixine's clones now spawn with a small shield around them that has 500 HP. Level 75: Nixine gains a shield (450 HP) upon character selection and an eventual increase in HP. Level 100: A few more weapons have been added to be given to Nixine's clones when F is used: Relationships Indarian Legion Iago, Halek, and Gelmurk - She sees them like best friends usually because of Halek who had ended up inviting the whole crew over at his house. Lester and Orenmir Hallowsby In her words, ''"Oooo, who do they think they are, messing up with my best buddy's turf like that...". ''She does not usually talk to them, but she keeps things between her and the brothers on check. Dulcin Crang A girl whom she hates for some unknown reason. It's possibly because she was a bit jealous. Hadrian Songomalius Before she became one of the members of the Indarian Legion, she used to work at the Club with this individual. She used to have drinks with him, although she had admitted that even "too much drinking" can cause problems -- She used to be the club's local bartender, who serves drinks from 6 PM to 9 PM on her daily basis. Trivia - The idea of giving clones weapons came from an idea that I based it off of a game named "Clone Factory Tycoon". - Nixine's name is just a cover-up for his friend Halek to make him think it sounds cool. Her true name is actually Molly Kernell. - Upon using the E ability, there is a 50% chance that the clones either wear the elemental undershirt with or without suspenders. Extra Stuff These images are just examples of what the clones would look like (with and without suspenders). These clones wear a random-colored undershirt. NixineClone1.png|One of Nixine's summoned clones (without the suspenders) NixineClone2.png|One of Nixine's summoned clones (with suspenders) Category:Rufu Beater Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inveridium Users Category:Indarian Legion